Revenge and love
by borutosatan
Summary: Sakura menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. tapi Naruto sendiri masih diselimuti oleh dendam. berhasilkah Naruto membalskan kehancuran desanya dan bagaimana jawab Naruto atas pernyataan cinta Sakura. Typo/AU/SAD Ending
1. Chapter 1

Revenge and Love

Disclaimer: mereka punya masing-masing penciptanya.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Typo/AU

Genre: Romance, School, Angst

Summary: Naruto menyamar dan masuk ke sekolah elit Konoha untuk mencari informasi siapa pembunuh orang tuanya sampai dia bertemu gadis yang menjadi belahan hidupnya. Dapatkah sang gadis menghapus kebencian pada diri Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda penampilan culun dengan kacamata besar pada matanya dan rambut yang lurus berwarna pirang sedang menuruni tangga untuk ke perpustakaan. Pemuda tersebut bernama Naruto.

Banyak orang yang melihat dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Karena dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal sepele seperti itu.

Sesampainya diruang perpustakaan Naruto langsung mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya dan kembali ke kelas.

"Hari ini katanya akan ada ulangan dadakan." Kata salah satu teman sekelas Naruto bernama Ino

"Ah jangan bercanda Ino. Lagipula aku belum sempat belajar." Jawab sahabatnya bernama Sakura

"Tenang saja lagipula dibelakangmu ada si kutu buku. Minta aja ke dia, dia pasti akan memberikan jawabannya kok." Ucap Ino melihat Naruto

Naruto pun langsung di kursi dibelakang Sakura. Kiba yang melihat Naruto langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei anak kutu buku, nanti berikan aku jawabannya ya." Ucap Kiba merangkul leher Naruto dan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Nah gitu dong." Ucap Kiba meninggalkan Naruto

Sakura yang melihatnya tidak suka dengan sikap Kiba. Tapi dia sendiri juga butuh jawaban, mana mungkin dia minta Sasuke yang duduknya didepan atau Shikamaru yang duduknya di pojok belakang.

"Hei, nanti aku boleh minta jawabannya juga." Ucap Sakura

Naruto yang melihat Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. 'anak yang pemalu.' Batin Sakura.

Seorang guru pun masuk kelas 2-5 dan para murid yang melihat guru tersebut langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing

"Berdiri, beri salam." Ucap Shion selaku ketua kelas

"Konnichiwa Sensei." Ucap para murid

"Konnichiwa." Balas sensei

Para murid selesai memebri salam langsung kembali duduk ditempatnya masing-masing

"Baiklah sekarang kalian ulangan biologi." Ucap sensei

Sensei pun langsung memberikan kertas soal kepada para murid. "Baik waktunya dua jam, dan dimulai dari sekarang." Ucap Sensei

Para murid pun langsung mengerjakan jawaban, bahkan ada beberapa yang menyontek. Seperti Kiba yang melempar kertas kepada Naruto. Disana tertulis soal no satu sampai no dua puluh lima. Naruto pun langsung membaca soalnya dan menuliskan jawabannya. Dan kembali menggelindingkan kertas tersebut ke Kiba

Sakura yang tidak tau jawaban no dua puluh tiga. Akhirnya bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Hei no dua puluh tiga apa jawabannya." Bisik Sakura

"Jawabannya B." bisik Naruto

Dua jam sudah para murid pun telah selesai mengerjakan soal dan mengumpulkannya masing-masing. Para murid selesai ulangan banyak yang bertanya jawaban kepada yang pntar seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto pun meninggalkan kelas dan menuju atap sekolah. Ya mau gimana lagi soalnya itu pelajaran terakhir.

Naruto pun melihat para murid keluar dari sekolah menuju rumahnya masing-masing berbeda dengan Naruto yang tetap disekolah. Ya itu semua dikarenakan Naruto tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, dia pun bersekolah dengan uang yang pas-pasan dengan gaji dari supermarket tempat dia bekerja, walau sebetulnya itu dilarang oleh pihak sekolah.

* * *

Setelah sekolah sepi Naruto pun mulai meninggalkan sekolahnya dan pergi ketempat dia bekerja. Di jalan menuju tempat Naruto bekerja.

"Copet..Copet…" teriak salah satu orang di pinggir jalan yang meneriaki copet.

Naruto pun yang melihat hal itulangsung berusaha menolong. Walau dia tidak punya apa-apa. Dia selalu berusaha menolong orang lain, tanpa pamrih. Karena itu selalu diajarkan oleh kedua orang pas masih hidup.

Penjahat tersebut pun berlari sekuat tenaga, walau begitu masih tetap terkejar oleh Naruto, disaat Naruto sudah berhasil mendekatinya Naruto langsung menghead punch sang penjahat. Naruto pun langsung mengambil tas tersebut.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi, jika kau butuh uang carilah dengan cara yang halal." Ucap Naruto sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya

Sayangnya disaat Naruto mulai menjauh dari sang penjahat, sang penjahat pun bangun kembali dan menembak lengan Naruto dan kabur secepat mungkin.

Naruto yang tertembak hanya meringis kesakitan, walau begitu dia tetap menegmbalikan tas kepada pemiliknya sambil memegang lengannya yang tertembak.

"Ini nyonya, tasnya." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan tasnya kepada wanita muda berambut merah.

"Oh terima kasih." Ucap wanita tersebut.

Naruto hanya membungkuk dan meninggalkan wanita tersebut sambil masih memegang lengannya.

"Hei nak kamu tidak apa-apa." Kata sang wanita yang ditolong oleh Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa kok bi." Ucap Naruto

"sudah sekarang ikut bibi kerumah bibi." Ucap wanita tersebut menarik Naruto

"Tapi bi saya harus bekerja." Kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau bekerja dirumah bibi." Kata wanita tersebut

Sesampainya dirumah tersebut Naruto sangat terkejut dengan rumah didepannya. Karena bukan hanya luas, tapi juga didalam terdapat beberapa mobil sport. Namikaze itulah nama yang tertera didepan rumah tersebut

Naruto pun bersama wanita tadi masuk kerumah tersebut. Saat masuk pintu pun di buka kan oleh pelayan. Dalam rumah tersebut pun tidak kalah mewah bahkan walau sampai puluhan tahun, Naruto mana mungkin bisa membeli salah satu barang disini dengan gaji miliknya yang pas untuk biaya sekolah dan makan sekali sehari.

"Nah kamu silahkan ganti baju dulu. Oh iya perkenalkan nama bibi Namikaze Kushina." Kata sang wanita tersebut bernama Namikaze Kushina

"Nama ku Naruto." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto diantarkan oleh pelayan untuk mengganti bajunya. Naruto pun mengikuti sang pelayan untuk mengganti bajunya dan mengobati lengannya yang tertembak tadi, setelah mengeluarkan peluru dari lengan Naruto. Sang pelayang langsung membalut luka Naruto.

Naruto pun terlihat lebih rapi dengan setelan baju hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hitam panjang. Setelah selesai sang pelayan mengantarkan Naruto ke tempat ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada Namikaze Minato sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Sasori dan Namikaze Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Naruto cukup terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ucap Sakura

"Dia disini karena telah menyelamatkan Kaa-san." Ucap Kushina

"Silahkan duduk Naruto." Ucap sang kepala keluarga dengan menawarkan tempat duduk.

Naruto pun duduk dihadapan Sakura dan Sasori melihat makanan yang melimpah, cukup membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Naruto, sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari saya, silahkan hidangan yang ada dimeja dan anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Kushina

"Sebelum itu Naruto, dimana kau tinggal dan dimana kedua orang tuamu." Kali ini sasori angkat bicara

Naruto yang baru saja ingin memasukkan nasi kemulutnya. Langsung terdiam, dia tidak tau bagaimana memberitahukan dimana dia tinggal dan dimana kedua orang tuanya. Dikarenakan Naruto sendiri juga tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap. Kadang dia tidur ditaman, kadang tidur ditampat kerjanya dan soal orang tuanya mereka telah meninggal dunia.

"Hei Sasori, tidak baik berbicara tentang hal pribadi seseorang saat sedang makan." Kata Kushina walau Kushina sendiri juag penasaran

"Maaf, sepertinya sya tidak lapar. Terima kasih atas jamuan makanannya." Ucap Naruto meninggalkan ruang makan dan disaat itu Sasori yang mendapat aura hitam dari kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto pun berjalan ketempat dia ke ruang dia berganti baju. Disaat itu Naruto melihat pelayan yang membawa banyak pakaian yang sepertinya ingin dicuci. Naruto menawarkan bantuan kepada sang pelayan

"Maaf, sini saya membantu anda." Ucap Naruto

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, ini sudah tugas saya." Ucap sang pelayan

Baru saja sang pelayan berjalan beberapa meter dari Naruto, sang pelayan pun langsung terjatuh.

"Aduh…" ucap sang pelayan kesakitan

Naruto pun mendekati sang pelayan dan mengambil setengah pakaian tersebut. "Udah biar saya bantu." Ucap Naruto

"Terima kasih." Balas sang pelayan yang melihat Naruto

Naruto yang melihat sang pelayan cukup terkejut karena sang pelayan mirip dengannya tapi versi perempuannya.

"Ano maaf bisa kita segera berjalan." Ucap sang pelayan yang telah berdiri dan mengambil baju kotor sisanya

"A..ah iya." Ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama dalam perjalanan itu Naruto bertanya kepada sang pelayan dan bukan hanya rupanya nama nya pun sedikit mirip dengannya bernama Naruko.

Setelah sampai tempat dibagian pencucian baju. Lagi-lagi itu membuat Naruto terperangah dengan banyaknya mesin cuci disana.

"Kau kenapa ayo masuk." Ucap Naruko

"A..ah iya"

Setelah selesai Naruto pun pamit dan kembali ke tempat dia berganti baju tadi. Sesampainya disana Naruto pun mencari pakaian sekolahnya

"Aduh dimana sih itu, kalau begini bagaimana besok aku bisa kesekolah. Apalagi sekarang aku tidak masuk bekerja, apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dan rupanya itu menyebabkan rambutnya kembali ke model semula

Sementara itu Sasori dan Sakura sedang asyik bermain game diruang tengah. Sampai Kushina masuk ke ruang itu

"Hei kalian berdua melihat Naruto." Ucap Kushina

"Tidak lihat kaa-san." Balas Sakura

"Sudah pergi mungkin, lagipula anak tidak jelas begitu." Tambah Sasori.

Kushina pun langsung menarik telinga sang kakak dikarenakan memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya terhadap tamu

"Hei kaa-san dan tou-san tidak pernah mengejari seperti itu. Jika kau masih seperti itu Sasori. Koleksi boneka mu akan kaa-san bakar." Ucap Kushina dengan aura hitam. Sakura pun langsung merinding melihat itu.

"Iya..iya….aduh maaf…aduh..iya Sasori minta maaf kaa-san." Ucap sasori sambil meringis kesakitan

Kushina pun melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari telinga Sasori dan langsung pergi mencari Naruto

Sekarang Naruto berada dihalaman rumah Namikaze, baginya halaman itu sangat indah dengan berbagai jenis bunga dan air mancur ditengahnya. Walau begitu pandangan Naruto terlihat sendu. Itu semua dikarenakan disaat Naruto sedang mencari seragam sekolahnya dia melihat foto keluarga namikaze. Melihat foto tersebut mengingatkan Naruto kepada keluarganya.

Mata safirnya pun melihat sang rembulan yang bersinar malam itu. Mata safir berwarna seindah samudra itu sekarang tidak memancarkan kilau birunya lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang kaa-san, tou-san dan rinto." Ucap Naruto menyebut kedua orang tuanya dan nama adiknya

Kushina melihat hal itu dari lantai dua rumahnya entah kenapa dia sangat sayang kepada pemuda itu saat pertama kali bertemu, walau penampilannya culun. Tapi Kushina merasa sudah sangat mengenalnya.

To Be Continue

* * *

Ini Fanfic ketiga ku. Maaf saya tidak jadi untuk menambhakan Naruko x OC dan cerita ini masih banyak typo dikarenakan fanfic pertama dan kedua ku. Kurang disukai oleh reader karena lebih mengutamakan OC.

Oh iya soal Fanfic Savior of the world mungkin akan tetap berlanjut sampai selesai dan untuk fanfic zaman berikutnya masih belum tau kapan chapter keempatnya terbit. Karena masih belum ada ide

Riviewnya jangan Lupa

Terima kasih telah membaca

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang kaa-san, tou-san dan rinto." Ucap Naruto menyebut kedua orang tuanya dan nama adiknya

Kushina melihat hal itu dari lantai dua rumahnya entah kenapa dia sangat sayang kepada pemuda itu saat pertama kali bertemu, walau penampilannya culun. Tapi Kushina merasa sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Revenge and Love

Disclaimer: mereka punya masing-masing penciptanya.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Typo, Au dan masih banyak yang lainya

Genre: Romance, School, Angst

Summary: Naruto menyamar dan masuk ke sekolah elit Konoha untuk mencari informasi siapa pembunuh orang tuanya sampai dia bertemu gadis yang menjadi belahan hidupnya. Dapatkah sang gadis menghapus kebencian pada diri Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

Malam itu Kushina meminta Naruto untuk bermalam dirumahnya. Walau awalnya ditolak oleh Naruto tapi Minato juga memintanya. Akhirnya malam itu terpaksa bermalam di rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Keesokan pagi Naruto terbangun dan melihat pakaian sekolahnya sudah dipanjang di lemari disebelah kasurnya. Padahal semalaman Naruto mencarinya, sampai memberantakan pakaian yang akan di cuci tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

Saat Naruto memeriksa bajunya bahkan lubang bekas peluru dan darah sudah tidak ada disana. 'Apa ini baju baru.' Pikir Naruto

Naruto pun tidak pikir panjang dan menuju wastafel yang ada dikamar itu, dia segera membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai Naruto memakai seragamnya dan tidak lupa kacamatanya. Naruto pun segera keluar kamarnya dan mencari Kushina dan Minato untuk berterima kasih dan pamit pergi. Karena Naruto tidak mau membuat keluarga Namikaze itu repot akan dirinya.

Naruto pun bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan dan setelah itu Naruto segera berjalan ke ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. Naruto pun segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan melihat semua anggota disana.

"Oh selamat pagi Naruto." Ucap Kushina

"Selamat pagi kushina-san." Balas Naruto

"Silahkan duduk, pagi ini kau sarapan disini dan bersekolah bersama Sakura." Ucap Minato dan Sakura pun langsung tersedak mendengar hal itu

"Apa tou-san tidak salah, aku kan bersama Sasori-nii dan naik motor." Ucap Sakura

"Tidak hari ini kau bersama Naruto." Tegas Minato dan Sakura hanya memasang wajah cemberut

"A...ano Minato-san, sebetulnya aku kesini bukan untuk sarapan atau berangkat bersama Sakura." Kata Naruto

"Terus kenapa kau kesini." Kata Sasori

"Sebetulnya aku kesini ingin pamit pergi. Saya tidak enak merepotkan keluarga Minato-san." Kata Naruto

"Oh bagus deh kalau kau sadar." Kata Sasori meninggalkan ruang makan dan sengaja menyenggol Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto juga pamit untuk meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze, sayangnya itu ditolak oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"Saya sudah berdiskusi dengan Kushina tadi malam dan kami memutuskan supaya kau menjadi pelayan pribadi Kami berempat. Tugasnya cukup mudah Naruto-san, anda cukup menjaga kami, terutama Sakura. Tolong jaga Kushina saat berbelanja dan jadi pengawal saya saat keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis." Ucap Minato

"Ta…tapi." Ucap Naruto gugup

"Soal tempat lama mu bekerja, kamu juga boleh mengunjunginya dan soal gaji kami semua akan menggaji anda berkali-kali lipat ditambah kami berhutang dengan mu karena telah menolong Kushina." Ucap Minato

"Bukan itu masalahnya, aku berterima kasih. Tapi tempat ku bekerja sambilan itu disana aku sudah menganggap mereka keluarga ku dan juga soal gaji saya juga tidak terlalu butuh banyak-banyak. Juga soal membantu Kushina-san saya ikhlas menolongnya." Balas Naruto

"Kamu emang anak yang baik Naruto-kun. Jadi tolong terima ya, tawaran dari kami." Ucap Kushina

"Biarkan aku berpikir dahulu." Balas Naruto

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong dari mana anda mengetahui saya bekerja dan gawat saya harus sekolah." Ucap Naruto panic

"Tentu saja saya tau, karena di tas terdapat seragam supermarket disekitar sini. Tenang kami tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun termasuk Sakura dan Sasori. Juga soal sekolah tidak perlu panik, kamu bisa izin sakit dan satu lagi kami sangat berterima kasih jika kamu menerima undangan kami sebagai pelayan disini." Ucap Minato

"Baiklah Minato-san, aku akan ikuti saran dari Minato-san dan soal undangan itu biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu." Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu

Sesampainya dikamarnya yang berada di mansion Namikaze tersebut. Naruto berpikir keras begaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba muncul kepada Sakura dan Sasori terus bilang aku menjadi pelayan pribadi kalian atas undangan dari Minato-san. Bisa-bisa Sakra tertawa dan Sasori malah semakin merendahkannya. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk membalas kebaikan Minato dan Kushina karena sudah dibiarkan istirahat dirumahnya dan makan bersama mereka.

Malam itu Naruto kembali keruang makan Namikaze dan Naruto menemukan semua keluarga Namikaze berkumpul disana. 'kebetulan' pikir Naruto

"Oh Naruto-san. Silahkan makan." Ucap Kushina menawari Naruto untuk makan malam bersamanya.

"Begini Kushina-san, saya sudah memikirkan undangan dari Minato-san dan saya menyetujuinya." Ucap Naruto

Minato dan Kushina pun tersenyum, berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasori yang tidak mengerti. Malam itu Kushina dan Minato memberitahukan bahwa Naruto akan menjadi pelayan pribadi keluarganya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam dengan mulut yang terbuka, sedangkan Sasori menolak sejelas-jelasnya.

"Yang benar saja kaa-san orang culun seperti dia menjadi pelayan pribadi keluarga ini. Gimana nanti saya bertemu dengan Itachi dan Deidara bisa-bisa mereka berdua tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Lagipula kenapa harus pakai pelayan pribadi sih. Pelayan perempuan disini juga sudah banyak." Ucap Sasori panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau berani menolak ya Sa-so-ri Na-mi-ka-ze." Ucap Kushina dengan menekankan nama putra sulungnya dan jelas Sakura juga Sasori bahkan Minato menelan saliva mereka.

"Baik-baik aku akan terima kaa-san, tolong ampun dan jangan rusak boneka koleksi ku." Ucap Sasori sambil ketakutan dan mencium kaki sang ibu

Dipihak lain Naruto hanya sweatdrops melihat keluarga tersebut 'Apakah aku sanggup.' Batin Naruto melihat keluarga tersebut.

Malam itu dengan paksaan dari Kushina, Naruto makan malam bersama mereka. Setelah makan Naruto pun memilih untuk membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Walau Minato sudah bilang bahwa Naruto mulai bekerja besok. Tapi Naruto merasa telah berhutang karena telah memberinya makan. Jadi Naruto dengan senang hati mencuci bekas mereka makan.

* * *

**Kamar Sasori**

"Hei keriput. Katanya sudah habisi semua, kenapa ada satu bocah yang kau biarkan hidup." Ucap Sasori

"hei...hei siapa yang kau maksud, misi kita kan berjalan lancar bahkan boss juga senang." Ucap seseorang disebrang telepon yang dipanggil keriput oleh Sasori

"Orang dari desa Uzumaki. Puas kau keriput." Bentak Sasori

"Terus kenapa kalau masih hidup?" tanya sih keriput

"Dengar ya Uchiha yang terhormat sih bocah Uzumaki itu sekarang tinggal dirumah ku dan jadi pelayan pribadi disini." Ucap Sasori

"Lah bagus dengan begitu semakin mudah melenyapkannya." Kata Uchiha

"Mudah apanya, dia walau keliatan culun. Tapi kelihatannya sangat kuat." Kata Sasori

"Baik kalau begitu aku akan melaporkannya kepada boss. Sebelum itu jangan buat curiga." Kata Uchiha

"Bagus deh, kau tau aku kalau orangnya tidak suka dibuat menunggu." Kata Sasori

"Baik sampai besok," balas Uchiha

"Ya." Kata Sasori sambil menutup teleponnya 'Sial apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.' Batin Sasori

* * *

**Kamar Naruto**

"Besok aku mulai bekerja disini, ah semoga aku masih bisa berkunjung ke tempat kerja lama ku." Kata Naruto yang tidur dikamarnya dan memulai kehidupan barunya sebgai pelayan pribadi keluarga Namikaze

To Be Continue

* * *

Riviewnya jangan Lupa

Terima kasih telah membaca

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita sebelumnya

"Besok aku mulai bekerja disini, ah semoga aku masih bisa berkunjung ke tempat kerja lama ku." Kata Naruto yang tidur dikamarnya dan memulai kehidupan barunya sebgai pelayan pribadi keluarga Namikaze

Revenge and Love

Disclaimer: mereka punya masing-masing penciptanya.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Typo, Au dan masih banyak yang lainya

Genre: Romance, School, Angst

Summary: Naruto menyamar dan masuk ke sekolah elit Konoha untuk mencari informasi siapa pembunuh orang tuanya sampai dia bertemu gadis yang menjadi belahan hidupnya. Dapatkah sang gadis menghapus kebencian pada diri Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3

Keesokan harinyaNaruto telah resmi menjadi pelayan pribadi Namikaze. Sayangnya Minato selaku kepala keluarga malah menyuruhnya sekolah seperti biasa dan bukannya menjaga Sakura atau Sasori atau juga menemani Kushina atau mengantar Minato. Tapi malah disuruh sekolah seperti biasa.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya orang kaya. Bahkan walau sebelum keluarga meninggal derajat Naruto hanya anak kepala desa yang sederhana bersama kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya bukannya dari clan atau semacamnya yang memiliki kuasa.

"Hah…aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Minato-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Naruto berjalan sekolahnya sendiri, dikarenakan Sasori sudah mengantar Sakura duluan ituupun tanpa sepengetahuan Minato dan Kushina.

'Pertama disuruh jadi pelayan pribadi mereka yang kedua malah disuruh seperti biasa dan yang ketiga disuruh jangan terlalu formal dengan Sakura-sama saat diluar rumah. Dasar aku ini yang aneh atau mereka yang aneh.' Batin Naruto

Sesampainya disekolah Naruto bersikap seperti biasa bersikap ramah dan sopan terhadap semua walau ada beberapa orang yang memanfaatkan hal itu seperti Kiba contohnya yang selalu meminta jawaban ke Naruto saat ujian.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dimana para siswa pulang. Tapi, tidak untuk Sakura karena ada kegiatan OSIS dan dia termasuk ketuanya.

'Hari ini pulang malam lagi, padahal aku ingin main dengan Sasori-nii.' Batin Sakura

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Acara OSIS hari ini membahas soal keluhan banyak siswi yang setiap pulang selalu diganggu bahkan ada yang nyaris diperkosa. Tapi kenapa harus aku juga, padahal aku juga perempuan. Hinata udah ada Neji yang menjaganya, sedangkan Ino sudah ada Sai. Sedangkan aku sama siapa masa sama Sasuke yang jelas-jelas telah menolakku minggu lalu

"Jadi aku ingin saran dari kalian semua." Ucap ku kepada para anggota OSIS."

"Bagaimana jikakita perketat keamanan disekolah dan jika ada siswi yang pulang malam harus dijemput atau diantarkan pulang oleh laki-laki." Ucap Ino yang tangannya memeluk lengan Sai

'Dasar tingkahnya tidak berubah.' Batin ku. "Baiklah ada lagi yang lain"

"Bagaimana semua ekstrakukiler diadakan saat libur saja." Ucap Neji

"Haa...itu akan semakin merepotkan." Balas Shikamaru

"Baiklah kita ambil saran Ino karena jika memang sudah tidak ad yang berpendapat." Ucap ku menyelesaikan rapat itu

Setelah pada bubar aku mendapat SMS dari Sasori-nii kalau dia menginap dirumah Deidara-nii. 'dasar pasangan homo.' Batin ku.

Hebat sekarang aku dengan siapa disaat aku menuju gerbang aku melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri digerbang seolah menungguku

"Hei Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini." Kata ku kepada pelayan ku ini"

"Saya disini untuk menemani Sakura-sama pulang." Ucap Naruto

Dan aku hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengarnya. Entah aku tertolong dengannya atau emang kebetulan. Jujur saja sebetulnya aku risih juga dengannya

Sesampainya dirumah aku dipanggil kaa-san untuk membantunya dan Naruto dipanggil oleh tou-san keruangannya. Padahal selain kaa-san tidak ada yang boleh masuk, kenapa Naruto disuruh kesana.

**Sakura POV End**

* * *

"Ada apa Minato-sama memanggil saya." Ucap Naruto sopan

"Kau dari keturunan Uzumaki?" tanya Minato yang langsung langsung seperti panah menusuk jantungnya

"Ma..maksud anda anpa Minato-sama." Balas Naruto gugup

"Tenang saja, saya sudah mendengar tentang desa Uzumaki. Lagipula Kushina juga keturunan Uzumaki." Ucap Minato yang masih serius

Mandengar hal itu mulut Naruto terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Pantas saja dia merasa dekat dengan Kushina, rupanya dia juga dari desa Uzumaki toh

"Jadi maksud anda memanggil saya hanya untuk itu." Kata Naruto

"Tidak aku sudah tau siapa yang menghancurkan desa tersebut dan aku minta bantuanmu untuk kembali ke desa Uzumaki tersebut untuk menyelidiki karena disana ada tempat yang hanya bisa dimasukki oleh penghuni asli desa Uzumaki." Kata Minato

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu siapa yang menghancurkan desa Uzumaki." Kata Naruto

"Akastuki, mereka sekelompok organisasi bayaran dan para anggotanya sangat kuat bahkan ada rumor beberapa anggotanya berasal dari clan elit. Maka dari itu polisi merahasiakan hal ini." Kata Minato

"Baiklah saya akan kerjakan." Balas Naruto

Sementara itu Sakura dan Kushina masih asyik dengan acara memasak mereka untuk Minato dan Sasori, tapi Kushina juga memasak untuk Naruto dengan menyuruh Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura menolak dengan alasan Naruto kan bukan keluarganya. Mendengar hal itu spatula yang dipegang Kushina langsung patah. Sakura yang mengerti langsung cepat-cepat membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto

"Tadi disuruh masak dan sekarang disuruh mengantarkan ke kamarnya." Gerutu Sakura mengantarkan makan malam buat Naruto.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, Sakura curiga melihat kamar Naruto terbuka disaat dia sedang dipintu kamarnya. Naruto telah bersiap-siap dan melepaskannya kacamata culunnya.

Melihat hal itu hanya satu kata yaitu tampan menurut Sakura, tapi kenapa dia harus pakai kacamata culun itu. Apa dia mata-mata atau detektif yang menyamar. Ah mana ada di sini detektif yang menyamar jadi anak SMA. Itu kan dicerita anime lain yang anak SMA jadi detektif.

"A..ano Naruto aku membawakan makan malam untukmu." Ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona merah

"Oh terima kasih Sakura-sama, maaf jadi merepotkan anda. Kata Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan masih tidak sadar bahwa dia belum memakai kacamatanya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto sangat dekata dengannya tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya bahkan hidungnya sampai mimisan melihat wajah Naruto yang tanpa kacamata culun dan rambut yang disisir asal-asalan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil nampan ditangan Sakura dan menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan dahinya memeriksa apa Sakura demam dan itu sukses membuat Sakura pingsan.

Naruto pun langsung menahan tubuh anak majikannya tersebut dengan sigap. Tangan yang satu membawa nampan dan tangan satunya menahan tubuh anak majikannya. setelah menaruh nampannya dimeja. Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya ditempat tidur tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan selimut dikamar Sakura

Setelah selesai Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan memakan makan malamnya. Setelah selesai semua, Naruto langsung pergi ke desa Uzumaki untuk menyelidiki apa yang menjadikan desa uzumaki menjadi desa yang harus dilenyapkan. Dan juga untuk menyelidiki organisasi Akatsuki. Naruto harus lebih sering bersama dengan Minato.

* * *

Kembali ke Sakura yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas di kamarnya sambil mengBBM teman-temannya disekolah. Sayangnya Sakura tidak berhasil memfoto wajah Naruto saat itu, jika dia menunjukkan wajah Naruto Ino dan Hinata dijamin langsung mimisan seperti dirinya.

Ino Yamanaka: Apa benar itu Sakura

Sakura Namikaze: Benar, dia bahkan lebih tampan dari sih Uchiha itu

Hinata Hyuuga: Apa kau punya fotonya Sakura-chan

Sakura Namikaze: tidak sempat, karena saat dia mendekati ku, dia langsung menyentuh dahiku dengan dahinya. Itu sukses membuatku pingsan hehehe...

Ino Yamanaka: kalau begitu saat masuk sekolah besok suruh dia melepaskannya kacamatanya, aku penasaran.

Sakura Namikaze: Oke deh.

Semalaman itu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hanya membahas soal Naruto. Tanpa Sakura ketahui bahwa Naruto telah pergi dari kediaman Namikaze itu. Bukannya dipecat melainkan karena perintah Minato untuk menyelidiki desanya Naruto

To Be Continue

* * *

Balasan Review:

Arata Aurora:Hm... bagus, keren, seperti itulah. He he he.  
Tapi, maaf, bukan bermaksud mengguri. Cuma saran aja.  
Feel saat Naruto tertembak itu agak kurang kerasa ya, Rasanya Naruto-nya gak kesakitan, begitu.  
Lalu tentang penulisan. Sebenarnya kalau aku bilang, udah rapi. Cuma ya itu, pergantian scene-nya masih berasa kurang, begitu. Tapi udah bagus, dari hal yang lainnya. Aku harap semakin lanjut, semakin bagus.  
Tambahan sedikit, kalau mau lebih aman, tulislah endingnya dulu, atau kalau perlu tulis kerangka alurnya, jadi idenya gak ilang sewaktu-waktu.  
Ok. Fav.

A: kan ada tulisan disitu Naruto meringis kesakitan

Ae Hatake: Mirip dengan cerita author Yoshino.  
Apa terinspirasi dari sana?

A: Yups benar, tapi mungkin akan digabungkan oleh beberapa cerita Author dibawah. Maaf tidak bisa balas semua Riviewnya

Maaf tidak bisa membalas semua Riviewnya

* * *

Terima kasih kepada

-Just Protecion You by Yoshino Tada

-Cooking For You by Himawari Natalia

-School Days by Akihiko Fujiwara

Riviewnya jangan Lupa

Terima kasih telah membaca

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita sebelumnya

Semalaman itu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hanya membahas soal Naruto. Tanpa Sakura ketahui bahwa Naruto telah pergi dari kediaman Namikaze itu. Bukannya dipecat melainkan karena perintah Minato untuk menyelidiki desanya Naruto

Revenge and Love

Disclaimer: mereka punya masing-masing penciptanya.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Typo, Au dan masih banyak yang lainya

Genre: Romance, School, Angst

Summary: Naruto menyamar dan masuk ke sekolah elit Konoha untuk mencari informasi siapa pembunuh orang tuanya sampai dia bertemu gadis yang menjadi belahan hidupnya. Dapatkah sang gadis menghapus kebencian pada diri Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4 (Spesial Valentine day)

Di malam itu Naruto memacu motor milik Minato untuk ke desanya, dikarenakan jika jalan kaki atau naik yang lain akan lebih lama dan membuang biaya.

Naruto terus memacu motornya dengan kecepatan enam puluh sampai delapan puluh km per jam membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga jam, untuk sampai ke desa Uzumaki. Selama diperjalanan Naruto terus memikirkan kata-kata Minato 'Sesampainya disana pergilah ke kuil yang ada didesa. Didalam kuil di lantai kayu nomor lima ada tangga menuju ruangan ke tempat rahasia Uzumaki.' Kata Minato sebelum Naruto meninggalkan rumah Namikaze.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu sesampainya disana Naruto masih melihat garis polisi. Naruto pun menyembunyikan motornya dan segera masuk desa tersebut. Sesampainya didalam Naruto berkeliling desa tersebut. Dia pun sampai disebuah bangunan yang telah hangus terbakar. Naruto yang melihat bangunan tersebut sangat miris. Dikarenakan itu merupakan sekolahnya bersama Rinto sang adik.

Tapi Naruto tidak mau terus melihat kebelakang dan segera menuju kuil. Sesampainya disana Naruto segera mengangkat salah satu lantai kayu tersebut dan menuruni tangga menuju tempat rahasia Uzumaki. Tapi sayangnya didalam terdapat dinding berlambang Uzumaki. Naruto pun mengambil kalung pemberian ayahnya dan mengarahkan ke lambang tersebut hal hasil dinding itu terbuka, sinar putih menyilaukan mata Naruto dan sedikit demi sedikit sinar itu menghilang.

Naruto pun masuk keruangan tersebut. Menurut Naruto ruangan itu lebih mirip perpustakaan. Naruto pun tidak ingin berlama-lama dan mengambil beberapa buku yang sampulnya coklat dan kertasnya juga sudah berwarna kuning. Ini membuktikan buku-buku disini sudah sangat lama. Naruto pun membaca buku-buku tersebut dan membuka selembar demi selembar kertas di dalam buku tersebut

Pagi harinya di kediaman Namikaze. Perempuan berambut merah muda sedang memasak sambil melihat buku resep sesekali. Sang ibu yang baru bangun melihat hal itu merasa heran anaknya. Dikarenakan jangankan memasak. Masuk dapur aja putrinya selalu banyak alasan jika tidak bersama sang ibu.

"Tumben sekali putri ibu ini memasak. Hayo buat siapa?" tanya Kushina

"Ka..kaa-san sejak kapan?" balas Sakura

"Ditanya kenapa tanya balik. Sekarang jawab buat siapa itu. Ah jangan-jangan buat Naruto ya." Goda Kushina

"Bu..bukan kok." Balas sakura gugup dan kembali melanjutkan memasak.

"Kalau begitu buat Sasuke ya." Goda Kushina lagi

"Aku udah malas degan sih Uchiha itu." Ucap Sakura ketus.

Kushina pun langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa masakan tersebut buat Naruto. Dikarenakan selama ini yang Kushina tau bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Tapi setelah melihatnya tadi Kushina tahu bahwa hati putri telah diambil oleh salah satu seorang Uzumaki.

'Uzumaki memang memiliki daya pikat yang hebat.' Batin Kushina saat mengingat kembali kalau Minato lah yang bilang suka ke Kushina.

"Tak kusangka putri ayah bisa masak." Kata Minato yang sudah rapih

"Benar biasanya kau malas ke dapur dan apa masakan itu untukku." Tambah Sasori

"Kalian semua sama saja, melihat putrinya tomboy salah, sekarang aku memasak malah digodain juga dan satu lagi ini bukan baut kau muka bayi." Bentak Sakura dan itu membuat keluarga Namikaze tertawa minus Sakura yang kesal dan Sasori yang tidak senang dengan Sakura karena telah mengatainya

"Jadi itu buat Siapa?" tanya Minato

"Buat siapa lagi jika bukan buat penghuni baru yang telah membuat hati tuan putri berbunga-bunga seperti namanya." Goda Sakura

"Jadi buat sih culun itu." Jawab Sasori teriak danberhasil mendapat jitakkan dan lemparan spatula dari Kushina dan Sakura

"Buat Naruto?" kata Minato bingung dan Sasori masih meringis kesakitan dilantai akibat ulahnya membuat dua wanita marah karena ucapannya

"I..iya tou-san." Balas Sakura

"Memang kamu tidak dikasih tau oleh Naruto." Kata Minato

"Diberitahu apa?" tanya Sakura

"Semalam tou-san meminta dia untuk kembali ke desanya buat menyelidiki sejarah Uzumaki dan tentang orang-orang yang menghanguskan desanya." Kata Minato panjang lebar dan sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasori terdiam dengan mulut terbuka

Perpusatakaan rahasia Uzumaki. Disana terlihat bocah pirang yang tertidur dengan pulasnya, sampai dia sadari bahwa dia tertidur.

'Sial aku ketiduran, lebih baik aku bawa beberapa buku ini dan sepertinya sudah pagi' batin bocah pirang tersebut dan mulai meninggalkan desa Uzumaki sambil membawa beberapa buku dalam tasnya.

Bocah pirang ini adalah Naruto yang semalaman penuh mencari artikel tentang desa Uzumaki dan juga tentang para clan ternama juga organisasi misterius bernama Akatsuki.

Bocah pirang ini langsung melesat kesekolahnya dan tidak pulang kerumah Namikaze. Yah kesalahan ini juga merupakan kesalahan sang kepala keluarga karena tidak memberitahukan bahwa Naruto tidak perlu masuk dulu

Sesampainya disekolah dia masih lupa dengan kacamatanya yang tertinggal dikediaman Namikaze. Disaat masuk Naruto langsung bingung dengan para siswi yang melihatnya dan juga melihat para siswa yang sepertinya kesal.

'Ada apa sih.' Batin Naruto yang terus menuju ruang kelas.

Selama diperjalanan menuju kelasnya Naruto merasa dirinya akan dimangsa oleh para siswi tersebut dan itu membuat Naruto merinding.

Sesampainya dikelas. Semua mata menuju kepadanya bahkan Ino yang sedang menyuapi Sai coklat. Malah terdiam dan sukses membuat coklat itu terjatuh kelantai. Beda lagi dengan Hinata yang sukses langsung jatuh ke lantai dan juga berbagai reaksi yang ditunjukkan siswi kepadanya bahkan Shion siswi yang merasa dirinya paling sempurna. Wajahnya langsung seperti kepiting rebus melihat Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto cuek dan segera duduk dikursi dibelakang Sakura dan segera membaca buku yang dia bawa dari perpustakaan rahasia di desa Uzumaki

Disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca Naruto melihat Shion, Sara dan Amaru yang memberikan sebungkus coklat kepadanya. Naruto yang bingung dengan hal itu langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Itu buat ku?" tanya Naruto dan ketiga siswi itu langsung mengangguk.

Naruto dengan senang menerima dan tersenyum "Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto dan membuat ketiga siswi didepannya mimisan dan terjatuh kelantai dan Naruto hanya melihatnya bingung.

'Apa hari ini aku aneh ya.' Ucap batinnya karena dari awal masuk dia merasa ada yang aneh

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Pagi ini aku sepertinya malas buat ke sekolah, padahal hari ini hari valentine. Hari kasih sayang, tapi orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta sedang pergi ke desanya. Apa aku menyusulnya setelah pulang ya.

Pagi itu aku juga merasa aneh, kenapa kelasku ramai sekali. Walau aku tau disana ada sih Uchiha sialan. Tapi kenapa sekarang lebih ramai. Ada apa ya

"Hei ada apa ini?" tanya ku kepada salah satu siswi.

"Oh ketua OSIS. Tadi pagi ada rumor kalau dikelas ini ada cowok yang lebih keren dari Sasuke-sama." Ucap siswi itu

"Hah siapa?" kata ku terkejut.

"Mending liat sendiri deh, akujuga lagi mengantri untuk memberinya coklat." Kata siswi itu senang dan tersenyum

Emang ada cowok yang lebih keren dari Sasuke, walaupun ada paling Gaara itu pun dia udah pindah, siapa Neji ya cakep sih. Tapi masih kalah ah dari Uchiha itu. Shikamaru bukan, Sai dia udah punya Ino, Kiba jelas tidak mungkin Cuma cewek aneh yang bilang dia tampan, Chouji juga bukan, Shino ah tidak mungkin walau aku juga penasaran dengan matanya sih atau masa Lee ah mustahil dan itu dia orang terakhir mungkin. Jadi siapa dong. Aku penasaran dan segera masuk ke kelas.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat orang yang membuat ku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya setelah ditolak oleh Sasuke. Melihat Naruto telah menerima coklat sangat banyak membuat ku merasa cukup bingung dan tidak terima dengan hal itu bahkan Naruto tersenyum setiap menerima coklat. Itu benar-benar membuatku geram saja melihatnya

"Hei Sakura." Sapa sahabatku Ino

"Hei juga" jawabku yang masih fokus dengan Naruto

**Sakura POV End**

* * *

"Kau kenapa sakura, wajah mu keliahatan marah." Kata Ino

"Tidak ada." Balas Sakura yang duduk dikursinya

"Ah kau bawa coklat untuk ku kan Sakura." Kata salah satu siswa teladan berambut seperti pantat ayam bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"Tidak sudi memberikan mu coklat Uchiha pantat ayam." Balas Sakura

"Hei..hei jika kalian ingin bertengkar mending diluar. Kasihan kan Naruto-kun." Kata Shion sambil memeluk Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dengan anak majikannya

Meliha hal itu Sakura langsung meninggalkan kelas sambil memebawa tasnya dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

Setelah kejadian pagi itu Naruto terpaksa ke kantin untuk meminta kantung plastik ukuran besar buat memasukkan coklat-coklat tersebut.

Sekolah pun berjalan dengan hikmat walau masih ada aja siswi yang curi-curi pandang terhadap Naruto. Tapi sayangnya Naruto terlalu fokus dengan guru yang menerangkan didepan kelas

Kediaman Namikaze pagi itu benar-benar membuat pelayan bingung dikarenakan sang tuan putri telah pulang dari sekolahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Oke mungkin biasa Sakura bersifat seperti. Tapi bukan karena sifat melainkan air matanya yang terus keluar dari kedua mata tuan putri tersebut

"Tadi siapa?" tanya Kushina

"Tuan putri Sakura, nyonya." Balas pelayan tersebut

Kushina pun langsung ke kamar Sakura dan melihat putrinya menangis. Melihat hal itu Kushina langsung mendekati putrinya tersebut

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kushina

"Tidak ada hiks.." balas Sakura

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Naruto." Ucap Kushina

"Sudahlah kaa-san kesini Cuma mau menggoda ku." Balas Sakura yang melihat kaa-sannya dengan air mata masih ada di selaput mata Sakura.

"Jadi memang soal Naruto. Nanti setelah Naruto pulang. Kaa-san akan sampai kan ke Naruto untuk menemui mu." Jawab Kushina

"Maksud kaa-san?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Nanti saat Naruto pulang kaa-san akan meminta dia menemui di halaman belakang dikarenakan hari ini valentine. Kamu akan makan bersama Naruto dihalaman belakang dan jangan lupa pakai gaun yang cantik. Juga coklatnya." Jawab Kushina

"tapi tadi aku lihat disekolah coklat yang diterima Naruto sudah banyak. Belum lagi pas nanti ada lagi di lokernya." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk

"Tenang saja, jika Naruto sampai menolak coklat dari putriku. Dia akan merasakan kemurkaan Namikaze Kushina." Kata Kushina

"Terima kasih ya kaa-san." Ucap sakura memeluk kaa-sannya

"Sama-sama." Balas Kushina yang juga membalas pelukan Sakura

Sepulang sekolah Narutodengan lelahnya langsung masuk ke kamarnya dikarenakan sat pulang sekolah tadi dia harus bersembunyi dari para siswi yang mengejarnya belum lagi coklatnya makin bertambah saat Naruto membuka loker sepatunya ditambah banyak surat untuknya

'Hah semoga besok lebih baik.' Ucap Naruto yang melihat kacamatanya tergeletak diatas lemari.

Berapa detik Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia sehabis membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Dia langsung pergi tanpa memakai kacamata. Pantas saja dia merasa ada yang kurang pada dirinya.

"Naruto apa kamu didalam." Kata Kushina

"I..iya." balas Naruto membuka pintu.

Kushina yang melihat Naruto tanpa kacamata culunnya menahan tawa.

"Ada apa Kushina-sama memanggil saya." Kata Naruto

"Begini saya tau kalau kamu capek Naruto karena harus berlari kesana-kesini." Kata Kushina

"Eh…darimana anda tahu?" kata naruto kaget

"Wajarlah, karena saat kamu tidak memakai kacamata. Kamu benar-benar mirip dengan Minato." Kata Kushina

Naruto yang baru sadar segera menuju ke lemari untuk mengambil kacamatanya disat Naruto menggapai kacamatanya.

"Percuma Naruto. Nasi telah menjadi bubur mulai sekarang jangan lagi kamu memakai kacamata itu." Kata Kushina

"Baik Kushina-sama." Balas Naruto meletakkan kembali kacamatanya kembali

"Sekarang kau berdandan serapih mungkin dan temui Sakura dihalaman belakang. Dia telah menunggu mu." Kata Kushina sambil meninggalkan kamar Naruto

Naruto pun segera ke halaman belakang dengan memakai kostum pelayannya. Naruto cukup terkejut dengan penampilan Sakura yang menurutnya _'cantik'_.

"Maaf Sakura-sama saya lama." Ucap Naruto

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk Naruto-kun." Balas Sakura

Naruto merasa aneh dengan suffix –kun yang diberikan Sakura. Padahal saat awal disini Sakura malas melihat wajahnya. Sekarang kenapa begini.

"Ada apa Sakura-sama memanggil saya kesini?" tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin memberikan ini." Kata Sakura sambil memberikan coklat kepada Naruto

"Terima kasih." Balas Naruto menerima coklat Sakura

"Aku tahu kamu sudah dapat banyak coklat. Tapi aku harap kamu mau memakan coklat ku." Ucap Sakura sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

'Dasar orang kaya memberikan coklat saja harus seperti ini. Jika aku, daripada buang-buang uang dengan dekorasi ini mending aku beli buat makan.' Ucap batin Naruto sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya dikamar sepertinya dia harus lebih banyak melakukan olahraga setelah ini dikarenakan coklat dikamarnya sudah segunung.

Malam itu Naruto memutuskan kembali membaca buku sejarah Uzumaki sambil memakan coklat dari Sakura. _'manis'_ menurut Naruto setelah menggigit coklat dari Sakura dan terus membaca soal sejarah Uzumaki.

To Be Continue

* * *

Balasan Review:

. 1: bagaimana ya.. ceritanya terlalu hambar, feelnya kurang dapat. apalagi gaya bahasanya bukan bahasa baku. Aku sangat menghargai author yg pakai bahasa baku di fanfic-nya.  
selain itu feelnya juga gak dapet, mungkin author mesti ngasih POV untuk tokoh naruto, krn di chap 1 dan 2 ini fokusnya di naruto. nah POV dr tokoh lain juga penting, apalagi di scene yg fokus pada tokoh tertentu.  
oh iya, satu lagi fic ini ada romance nya, tapi sampai chap 2 ini gak ada hint nya sama sekali.

udah gitu aja, kalo ada yg menyinggung saya minta maaf. Arigatou

A: sudah ada dichapter 3 Sakura POV makasih atas masukkannya

Riena Okazaki: diriku msh penasaran pa minakushi ortu asl naruto n sasori ma sakura tuh anak kandung minakushi bkn sich..?

A: Naruto bukan anak MinaKushi hanya satu desa dengan Kushina dari desa Uzumaki dan Sasori juga Sakura anak kandung MinaKushi

Maaf tidak bisa balas semua Riviewnya

* * *

Terima kasih kepada

-Just Protecion You by Yoshino Tada

-Cooking For You by Himawari Natalia

-School Days by Akihiko Fujiwara

Riviewnya jangan Lupa

Terima kasih telah membaca

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita sebelumnya

Malam itu Naruto memutuskan kembali membaca buku sejarah Uzumaki sambil memakan coklat dari Sakura. _'manis'_ menurut Naruto setelah menggigit coklat dari Sakura dan terus membaca soal sejarah Uzumaki.

Revenge and Love

Disclaimer: mereka punya masing-masing penciptanya.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Typo, Au dan masih banyak yang lainya

Genre: Romance, School, Angst

Summary: Naruto menyamar dan masuk ke sekolah elit Konoha untuk mencari informasi siapa pembunuh orang tuanya sampai dia bertemu gadis yang menjadi belahan hidupnya. Dapatkah sang gadis menghapus kebencian pada diri Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5

Keesokan paginya Sakura mulai berusaha memasak dengan menu makanan disebelahnya. Melihat hal itu kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum, berbeda dengan Sasori yang makin geram dengan kedekatan sang adik kepada Naruto.

Pagi itu Sakura berangkat bersama Naruto dan menolak ajakan dari Sasori. Bahkan Sasori mendapat cap tangan Sakura dipipinya karena memaksa Sakura.

"Hei kau kenapa Sas?" tanya Deidara

"Berisik. Ini semua gara-gara anak Uzumaki itu dia memperdaya adikku." Jawab Sasori kesal

"Hahaha…. Tapi adikmu memang hebat sampai membuat pipi mu yang mulus itu merah." Balas Deidara sambil tertawa dan langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sasori

"Ini akan jadi masalah, karena ini akan tambah susah membunuh anak Uzumaki itu." Kata Sasori

"Aku setuju Sas. Tapi tenang saja aku dengar dia suka pulang ke desanya, nanti saat dia pulang ke desanya. Kita meminta bos untuk mengirim orang kesana." Balas Deidara

"Kau benar." Kata Sasori

* * *

**Konoha high school**

Disaat Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersama banyak siswi dan siswa yang cemburu melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Tapi mereka tidak bisa protes karena disisi lain mereka pasangan yang cocok.

Tapi Sakura sendiri menunjukkan wajah yang tidak senangnya, dikarenakan Naruto malah asyik memakan coklat sambil membaca buku yang dibawa dari desanya dan Sakura tau bahwa iyu bukan coklat darinya.

Sesampainya dikelas dan menaruh tasnya Naruto meminta izin kepada Sakura untuk ke perpustakaan.

"Wah..wah… sepertinya habis ada yang jadian nih." Ucap Ino menggoda sahabatnya.

"Apaan sih pagi-pagi udah buat gosip aja." Balas Sakura yang mengeluarkan bukunya

"Oh jadi karena anak itu kau tidak memberikan ku coklat ya." Ucap Sasuke

"Apaan lagi sih. Ingat ya Uchiha, waktu itu kau menolak ku mentah-mentah. Sekarang kau menyesal dan mengejarku. Apaan tuh." Balas Sakura yang kembali fokus ke bukunya

"Kau.." ucap Sasuke yang emosi dan ingin meninju Sakura

"Ck…apa seorang Uchiha pantas meninju wanita, jika kau melakukan hal itu keluarga mu juga akan malu. Ingat kau itu dari clan elit jika kau melakukan hal ini akan mencoreng clan mu." Ucap Shikamaru yang menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Ck…awas saja kau Namikaze akan ku buat kau menjadi kekasihku. Lagipula clan Uchiha dan clan Namikaze sangat dekat." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai sambil menghempaskan tangannya untuk melepaskan genggaman Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih ya Shika." Balas Sakura

"Sudah sewajarnya kita saling membantu, lagipula kita sudah berteman sejak kecil." Ucap Shikamaru yang kembali ke kursinya dan kembali tidur

"Lagipula aku juga kesal dengan Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang juga duduk di kursinya

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ino yang duduk disebelah Sakura

"Dia makan coklat yang bukan dari ku. Padahal semalam sudah aku kasih coklat buatanku sendiri." Balas Sakura cemberut

"Kalau coklat dari Sakura-sama sudah aku makan duluan semalam." Balas Naruto yang sudah duduk dibelakang Sakura

"Eh.." ucap Sakura terkejut

"Habisnya aku sudah malas membuka plastik yang isinya coklat, jadi aku makan aja yang ada dan itu kebetulan milik Sakura-sama." Balas Naruto

Sakura pun langsung salah tingkah sendiri mengetahui hal itu, sedangkan Sasuke semakin kesal dan memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Naruto, sayangnya Naruto cuek akan hal itu.

Hari tu Naruto mendengarkan apa yang guru terangkan dan mencatat yang baginya penting. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ada yang asyik main game seperti Kiba, ada yang tidur seperti Shikamaru dan ada yang asyik ngobrol seperti Sakura dan Ino, juga Shion, Amaru dan Sara.

Setelah selesai dan waktu sudah menunjukkan istirahat siang, Sakura ingin mengajak Naruto untuk makan siang bersamanya. Tapi udah didahului oleh Shion dan yain lainya

"Ne Naruto-kun mau makan bersama tidak?" ucap Shion

"Makan siang. Tapi tidak bawa bekal." Balas Naruto

"Itu tidak usah kawatir kami akan membagi bekal kami." Ucap Sara

Sakura pun langsung membawa bekalnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Naruto pun merasa aneh 'ada apa dengannya?' batin Naruto

"Jadi gimana Naruto?" ucap Amaru kali ini

"Maaf aku harus ke perpustakaan, lagipula aku bawa coklat juga sudah cukup." Balas Naruto yang meninggalkan kelas dan membuat ketiga siswi itu kecewa

Selama diperpustakaan Naruto kembali sibuk dengan buku pribadinya, dia terus menganalisis. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum sinis dikarenakan dia sudah menemukan beberpa info yang menarik soal Akatsuki.

Sementara itu Sakura makan dengan galaknya bahkan Ino, dan Hinata sampai sweatdrops dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Padahal dirinya ketua OSIS tapi sifatnya seperti ini,

"Hei Sakura kau ini ketua OSIS harusnya kamu menjaga sikapmu, bukannya malah begini." Kata Ino

"Biar saja, lagipula aku emang biasa seperti ini." Sembur Sakura

"Hah... kamu ini, lagipula walau Naruto orangnya baik. Tapi dia bukan playboy seperti sih Uchiha. Lagipula aku dan Hinata juga sempat terpesona saat melihat dia pertama kali tanpa kacamata." Ucap Ino sambil mengelap mukanya karena disembur Sakura

"Apha..." sembur Sakura lagi

Ino yang sudah disembur dua kali sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. "Dengar ya Forehead jika kamu suka bilang suka ke Naruto sana. Jangan begini, waktu saat sama Uchiha kamu berani langsung bilang kenapa sekarang tidak berani." Balas Ino emosi

"Tapi jika aku ditolak lagi gimana?" ucap Sakura pelan

"Jika ditolak coba lagi, kemana Sakura yang aku kenal tidak pernah menyerah." Balas Ino

"I..itu benar Sakura-chan." Tambah Hinata

"Baik..baik aku akan menyatakan cintaku dengan Naruto tapi sesudah masalahnya selesai." Ucap sakura

"Emang Naruto punya masalah apa?" ucap Ino

"Tidak tau tapi dia berubah sejak sehabis dari desanya." Balas Sakura

"E...emang desanya Naruto-kun dimana?" tanya Hinata

"Kata tou-san ku sih di desa Uzumaki." Balas Sakura

Tapi sayangnya Ino dan Hinata tidak tau dikarenakan semenjak desa Uzumaki musnah keberadaan seolah dianggap tidak ada di Konoha

"Kami tidak pernah dengar tentang desa itu." Ucap Ino ditambah Hinata yang mengangguk

"Aku sendiri baru dengar nama desa itu." Balas Sakura yang sudah lebih tenang

Selesai dari kantin ketiga sahabat ini kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya dikelas mereka bertiga melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang awan.

Ino pun dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan menggodanya, Sakura hanya cemberut dan kembali ke bangkunya yang ada tepat didepan Naruto.

Tidak setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran kembali di mulai, selama pelajaran Naruto terus memandangi awan, dia terus berpikir bagaimana cara membunuh anggota Akatsuki dan tidak terasa bel pulang berbunyi.

* * *

Saat pulang Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk ikut menemani dirinya dikarenakan Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi duluan bersama Sai dan Kiba. Naruto hanya berpikir ini sebuah tugas, tidak lebih.

Sesampainya di sebuah tempat karaoke, mereka semua mulai bernyanyi sedangkan Sai dan Kiba asyik dengan makanan yang dipesannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil membaca buku pribadinya.

Sakura yang awalnya semangat menjadi sedikit sedih melihat Naruto yang tidak menikmati acara. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, mereka semua pun berpisah.

"Tadi kamu kenapa? Jika kamu tidak ingin pergi bilang saja Naruto. Aku tidak memaksa kok" ucap Sakura lembut

"Bukannya begitu Sakura-sama, aku bukannya tidak menikmati. Tapi bagiku sekarang adalah." Ucap Naruto terputus

"Adalah apa Naruto? Kasih tau aku. Jangan menanggung beban sendiri." Balas Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto

"Maaf Sakura-sama, tapi aku tidak ingin Sakura-sama terlibat." Balas Naruto

"Tapi aku menyukai dirimu Naruto, aku tulus menyukai mu." Ucap sakura yang sudah mengelurakan liquid diujung matanya

"Sakura-sama, aku mengerti itu. Tapi aku minta maaf sekarang tidak tepat untuk menjawabnya dan aku janji setelah masalahku selesai aku akan segera menjawab perasaan Sakura-sama." Kata Naruto yang menghapus liquid tuan putrinya.

"Janji ya Naruto." Balas sakura

"Iya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju kediaman Namikaze, setelah masuk Naruto segera masuk kekamarnya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju Sakura segera masuk ruang makan dan menyantap makan malamnya bersama keluarganya, sedangkan itu di kamar Naruto. Naruto sedang bersiap untuk mengalahkan Akatsuki dengan tatapan membunuh.

To Be Continue

* * *

Balasan Review:

GnB Lucky 22: Konichiwa...  
Haha gomen-gomen baru review sekarang, dulu saya gak ada waktu buat review, jadi cuma baca aja.  
Ide ceritanya bagus, hampir mirip sih sama Just Protecting You-nya Sun Yoshino. Tapi gak apa lah, saya masih suka kok. Tapi menurut saya chapter tiga kurang rapih deh, banyak kalimat yang diulang. dan juga saya rasa ini terlalu cepat (gak terlalu ganggu sih). chapter depan tolong perbaiki ya, terima kasih.  
Ditunggu kelanjutannya,  
Ganbatte ne.

A: yups ini memang terinspirasi dari ceritanya Yoshino-senpai. Oke saya usahakan

Ae Hatake: Ada beberapa kesalahan. Saya harap kualitas tulisan anda semakin bagus. Kalau bisa sih tambahin wordnya..hehe

A: siap

* * *

Terima kasih kepada

-Just Protecion You by Yoshino Tada

-Cooking For You by Himawari Natalia

-School Days by Akihiko Fujiwara

Riviewnya jangan Lupa

Terima kasih telah membaca

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita sebelumnya

"Janji ya Naruto." Balas sakura

"Iya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju kediaman Namikaze, setelah masuk Naruto segera masuk kekamarnya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju Sakura segera masuk ruang makan dan menyantap makan malamnya bersama keluarganya, sedangkan itu di kamar Naruto. Naruto sedang bersiap untuk mengalahkan Akatsuki dengan tatapan membunuh.

Revenge and Love

Disclaimer: mereka punya masing-masing penciptanya.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Typo, Au dan masih banyak yang lainya

Genre: Romance, School, Angst

Summary: Sakura menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto sendiri masih diselimuti oleh dendam. Berhasilkah Naruto membalaskan kehancuran desanya dan bagaimana jawaban Naruto atas pernyataan cinta Sakura

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto berhasil mengetahui para anggota akatsuki kecuali namanya dikarenakan buku dari desanya tidak memberitahukan nama-nama anggota Akatsuki. Padahal keahlian juga lokasi para anggota Akatsuki sudah diketahui. Hanya tinggal nama saja, walau begitu Naruto tidak menyerah.

"Naruto kau didalam." Ucap seseorang dari luar kamar Naruto

Naruto yang sudah mengenal suara tersebut langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, lagipula dia juga ingin izin kepada Minato untuk kembali ketempat kerja lamanya, sekaligus dia bisa lebih tenang mencari soal Akatsuki.

"Ada apa Sakura-sama?" ucap Naruto

"Kamu kan belum makan malam, jadi aku bawakan kamu makan malam." Balas Sakura yang menyerahkan nampan dengan makanan lengkap ditambah dengan orange jus.

Naruto pun mulai berpikir sebesar itukah cinta tuan putrinya terhadap dirinya, tapi Naruto sendiri masih ingin membalaskan kehancuran desanya.

"Terima kasih Sakura-sama." Balas Naruto sambil menerima nampan tersebut.

"A..ano Naruto, bisakah besok kita keteman bermain." Ucap Sakura.

"Naruto menunduk, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, hatinya bingung. Disatu sisi dia sangat senang tapi disatu sisi dia ingin membalas dendam.

"Tapi kalau kamu sibuk tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan mengajak Ino dan yang lainnya saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Baik, aku akan menemani mu besok Sakura-sama." Ucap Naruto

"Benar?" tanya Sakura

"Iya Sakura-sama." Balas Naruto

Sayangnya hal itu diketahui oleh Sasori dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kedekatan adiknya dengan Uzumaki. Sasori pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk meminta bosnya mempercepat gerakannya. Tentu saja Sasori dan Deidara yang pertama bergerak.

* * *

Keesokan paginya

Sakura telah bersiap dengan menggunakan Baju casual berwarna pink dan celana selutut. Sedangkan Naruto memakai Kaos berwarna biru dengan lambang Uzumaki berwarna jingga di depan bajunya sedangkan celananya dia lebih memilih jins berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah kami berangkat." Ucap Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Saya berangkat Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk dan berjalan disebelah Sakura.

"Mereka seperti kita saat masih remaja ya." Ucap Kushina

"Benar, tapi sayangnya Naruto memikul beban yang sangat berat sekarang." Balas Minato

"Ya, ku harap Naruto bisa melewatinya dan bisa bersama Sakura." Kata Kushina

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan, disatu sisi Sakurasangat senang dan tidak tahu mau mulai dari mana awal pembicaraannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ne..Naruto." ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan agar suasananya tidak tegang

"Iya, Sakura-sama." Balas Naruto

"Daritadi kamu sepertinya tidak menikmatinya. Apa ada masalah?" ucap Sakura

"Ah maaf Sakura-sama. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Naruto

"Benar?" tanya Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, setelah itu mereka berdua membeli tiket untuk masuk ke taman bermain Konoha yang baru dibuka beberapa hari lalu

"Jadi kamu mau naik yang mana dulu Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Saya terserah Sakura-sama saja." Balas Naruto

"Mo... ayolah Naruto, kita kesini buat senang jangan masang wajah serius begitu." Ucap Sakura cemberut

"Hah...baiklah Sakura-sama." Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum

"Nah begitu dong, ayo kita senang-senang." Ucap sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura menikmati kesenangan yang ada di Konoh Time Park tersebut, walau awalnya hanya Sakura yang menikmatinya.

'Tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang.' Batin Naruto yang akhirnya juga ikut menikmatinya

Ditempat menembak. Naruto melihat Sakura menginginkan kucing berwarna merah jambu. Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu. Menawarkan diri untuk mencob mendapatkannya.

"Sakura-sama, izinkan saya mencobanya." ucap Naruto

"Tapi kesempatannya hanya tinggal sekali." Balas Sakura

"Saya mengerti." Ucap Naruto mengambil senapan dari Sakura dan mencoba memfokuskan matanya kepada Sasaran.

Ctakk...

Sekali tembakan Naruto berhasil mengenai sasaran tersebut. Sakura pun senang karena mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkannya. Disisi lain Naruto menyeringai karena dia semakin percaya diri bisa menghancurkan Akatsuki.

"Naru..." ucap Sakura yang awalnya senang melihat seringai Naruto. Sakura menjadi takut. Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk melihat seringai Naruto tersebut.

"Naruto.." kata Sakura lagi dengan nada sedikit lirih sambil memgang lengan Naruto

Naruto yang terkejut, langsung menatap tuan putri nya. "Ada apa Sakura-sama." Ucap Naruto lembut.

"Hmm...kita ketempat lain yuk sebelum sore." Ucap Sakura

"Sakura-sama apa Sakura-sama tidak lapar?" tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja aku-" krruuukkkk. Omongan Sakura terhenti oleh bunyi perutnya. Wajah sakura langsung memerah dan menunduk malu

"Hah... benarkan, lebih baik kita makan dahulu Sakura-sama." Kata Naruto

Mereka berdua pergi kesalah satu restoran siap saji yang ada disana.

Naruto dan Sakura memakan bekal yang dibuat oleh Sakura,. Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan ada beberapa ibu-ibu yang tersenyum saat melewati mereka.

"Hei Sakura-ama, ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau emang mereka memandangi kita?" ucap Naruto

"Menurutmu gimana?" balas Sakura

"Ya menurutku sih mereka melihat ke arah kita." Balas Naruto

"Aduh kalian ini pasangan yang serasi ya." Ucap alah satu ibu

"Hah... pasangan? Kami berdua." Ucap Naruto ambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sakura dan ibu tersebut mengangguk disatu sisi Sakura menundukan wajahnya yang memerah

"Bukan bi. Kami bukan pasangan, saya hanya pelayannya saja." Balas Naruto

"Sayang sekali, padahal kalian sangat cocok." Balas Ibu tadi

Setelah selesai makan siang Naruto bersama Sakura melanjutkan acara mereka. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya Naruto sangat menikmati perjalanan hari ini. Naruto dan sakura ssaling tertawa dan bercanda.

Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya dirumah Sakura segera ke kamarnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang menuju ruangan Minato

Tok...tok...tok...

"Ya masuk." Ucap Minato

"Permisi Minato-sama, saya izin untuk kembali ke tempat kerja lama saya, saya akan tinggal beberapa hari disana dan soal Akatsuki." Ucap Naruto yang mulai ragu menyebut nama Akatsuki

"Saya sudah tahu akan hal itu Naruto, bahwa Sasori mauk dalam kelompok tersebut." Balas Minato

"Jika kamu ingin membunuhnya saya juga tidak masalah, karena kami sudah gagal sebagai orang tua." Tambah Kushina

"Tapi mungkin aku akan lebih mengulur waktu sedikit, dikarenakan aku tidak ingin Sakura-sama menjadi shock karena kematian kakaknya." Balas Naruto

"Baiklah seminggu, saya kasih waktu kamu selama seminggu disana juga pikirkan soal Akatsuki." Balas Minato

"Terima kasih Minato-sama." Ucap Naruto

"Jadi kapan kamu berangkat?" tanya Kushina

"Besok pagi Kushina-sama." Balas Naruto

"Baik saya akan sampaikan kepada Sakura tentang kepergian mu Naruto. Supaya dia tidak mencemaskan dirimu." Ucap Minato

"Terima kasih Minato-sama, saya permisi dulu." Balas Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang tersebut, Naruto segera ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk besok. 'Tak ku sangka Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama sudah mengetahui anaknya yang jadi Akatsuki.' Batin Naruto.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, bahkan Matahari baru seperempat menunjukkan sinarnya, Naruto telah memacu laju motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi supaya tidak mengulur waktu kesana. Tidak sampai lima belas menit. Naruto memutukan masuk ke dalam supermarket tersebut.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap seorang gadis yang menjaga mesin kasir.

"Yo Sasame-chan, sudah lama ya." Balas Naruto

"Gimana kerja mu disana?" tanya Sasame

"Yah begitu, mana Jiraiya-jiji? Tanya Naruto

"Jiraiya jii-san lagi dalam, lagi memeriksa barang." Ucap Sasame

"Baiklah aku ke dalam dulu ya." Balas Naruto

Naruto pun segera mauk kedalam menemui pemilik supermarket tersebut yang sudah Naruto anggap kakeknya sendiri.

"Jiraiya-jiji." Ucap Naruto

"Oh ku kira kamu tidak kembali." Jawab Jiraiya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut _'cucu'_nya.

"Aku disini hanya seminggu jiji, karena emang dikasihnya segitu." Balas Naruto

"Baiklah, labih baik kamu mandi nanti kita akan tutup lebih cepat untuk menyambut kedatanganmu." Ucap Jiraiya

Hari itu Sakura diberi tahu oleh kedua orang tuanya soal Naruto, pas Sakura bertanya dimana Naruto. Kedua orang tuaya mengizinkan untuk ke tempat kerja lamanya selama seminggu.

Sementara itu Naruto bersama Jiraiya dan Sasame merayakan kedatangan Naruto. Berbeda dengan di kediaman Namikaze, disini Naruto sangat ceria dan tidak kaku.

Naruto pun juga menceritakan alasan dia kembali dan juga menceritakan soal anggota Akatsuki kepada Sasame dan Jiraiya. Mendengar hal itu Jiraiya dan Sasame terkejut, soalnya selama ini Naruto sangat dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah selesai bercerita panjang lebar, Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat dan memulai untuk lebih fokus terhadap Akatsuki, di karenakan sebelum ini Naruto juga disibukan oleh sekolah dan Sakura, jadi selama seminggu ini dia ingin fokus terhadap Akatsuki dan kembali melatih kekuatan bela dirinya.

To Be Continue

* * *

Terima kasih kepada

-Just Protecion You by Yoshino Tada

-Cooking For You by Himawari Natalia

-School Days by Akihiko Fujiwara

Riviewnya jangan Lupa

Terima kasih telah membaca

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	7. Chapter 7

Ini akan menjadi chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Setelah ini akan ada tiga cerita baru.

Aku mencintaimu (Naruto x Sakura)

New Story New Life (Naruto x Shion)

Naruto Prodigy (FemNaruto x Sasuke, FemNaruto x Kakashi)

Silahkan voting dengan meReview tentunya dengan durasi satu minggu dan voting terbanyak yang akan dijadikan cerita setelah cerita ini.

Cerita sebelumnya

Setelah selesai bercerita panjang lebar, Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat dan memulai untuk lebih fokus terhadap Akatsuki, di karenakan sebelum ini Naruto juga disibukan oleh sekolah dan Sakura, jadi selama seminggu ini dia ingin fokus terhadap Akatsuki dan kembali melatih kekuatan bela dirinya.

Revenge and Love

Disclaimer: mereka punya masing-masing penciptanya.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura

Typo, Au dan masih banyak yang lainya

Genre: Romance, School, Angst

Summary: Sakura menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto sendiri masih diselimuti oleh dendam. Berhasilkah Naruto membalaskan kehancuran desanya dan bagaimana jawaban Naruto atas pernyataan cinta Sakura

* * *

Chapter 7 (Last Chapter)

Keesokan paginya Naruto memulai kehidupan yang sudah dia tinggalkan selama bekerja di kediaman Namikaze. Pagi itu Naruto fokus berlatih dibelakang supermarket tersebut dengan menggunakan batang pohon yang telah ditebang. Naruto fokus pada tendangan dan tinjuan kearah batang pohon tersebut. Tendang depan, tinju kiri, tending kanan, tinju depan, tending kiri, tinju kanan dan terus secara berulang-ulang.

Setelah selesai Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu Sasame dan Jiraiya di supermarket milik Jiraiya. Disaat Naruto ingin membuka supermarket tersebut, Naruto mencincingkan matanya karena didepan supermarket tersebut Naruto melihat mobil yang sering dipakai Sasori. Naruto pun tersenyum melihat hal itu berarti dirinya dengan Akatsuki akan segera bertemu.

"Naruto-kun, sebelum membukanya. Lebih baik kita mengecek barang dulu." Ucap Sasame yang sudah ada dibelakang Naruto.

"Ah maaf-maaf, baiklah kalau begitu Sasame-chan." Balas Naruto

Naruto dan Sasame hari ini ngecek stok barang digudang, walau malam hari sudah dicek oleh Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun, gimana apa disebelah sana sudah semua." Ucap Sasame

"Beres dan tidak ada yang kurang." Balas Naruto

Setelah selesai Naruto membuka supermarket tersebut dan Sasame mulai menyapu dan menegepel lantai supermarket.

"Jadi Naruto-kun gimana soal Akatsuki?" tanya Sasame

"Kamu tenang saja Sasame-chan, aku pasti mengalahkannya dan kembali." Jawab Naruto antusias.

"Baiklah jika begitu Naruto-kun." Balas Sasame tersenyum

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang tidak enak bagiku, karena Naruto diberi izin untuk kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya, dengan alasan mereka sudah dianggap Naruto sebagai keluarganya. Padahal disini aku bersama tou-san dan kaa-san juga sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai keluarga kok. Bahkan Naruto belum membalas perasaanku.

"Hei forehead kenapa kau kelihatan cemberut saja. Apa karena pangeranmu tidak ada?" ucap sahabatku Ino

"Berisik kau pig. Lagipula Naruto lagi kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya karena mereka sudah Naruto anggap keluarganya." Balas Sakura dengan nada yang terkesan emosi

"Haa….. tak kusangka anak sepertimu yang bahkan sekarang dikejar oleh Sasuke malah mengejar Naruto. Dulu saat Sasuke cuek kau mengejarnya. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiranmu forehead." Ucap Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dengar ya pig. Naruto sudah mempertimbangkan jawaban dari pernyataan cinta ku, beda dengan sih Uchiha yang langsung menolak." Balas ku sengit terhadap sahabatku ini

Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai sayangnya pikiran ku tidak fokus ke pelajaran. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk soal Naruto. Tapi aku langsung menepis firasat ku ini karena aku percaya dengan Naruto.

**Sakura POV End**

* * *

Naruto yang sudah seminggu menikmati pekerjaan lamanya, bahkan pelanggan semakin banyak setelah kedatangan Naruto. MembuatSasame kualahan

"Hei Naruto-kun tolong bantuin dong." Ucap Sasame memanggil Naruto yang sedang bolak balik mengangkat barang dari mobil pengantar ke gudang

"Iya sebentar. Aku juga sedang repot nih." Balas Naruto

Hari itu benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bahkan Naruto dan Sasame tidak sempat makan siang.

"Hei Naruto-kun, aku lapar bisa gantiin aku sebentar saja." Ucap Sasame

"Aku juga Sasame-chan." Balas Naruto

"Bagaiman jika aku yang menggantikan kalian." Ucap Jiraiya

"TIDAK." Bentak NaruSame kompak

"Ho..ho..ho..." kata Jiraiya yang langsung pundung.

Hari itu benar-benar padat bahkan Naruto dan Sasame harus bekerja ekstra sampai sore hari, biasanya saat jam tujuh malam sudah mulai sepi

* * *

**Pusat Konoha**

"Jadi gimana?" tanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobilnya

"Kemungkinan besok malam anak itu akan datang, karena anak itu terlalu terobsesi dengan balas dendam atas pemusnahan clannya." Balas Seseorang yang seperti ikan hiu

"Jadi siapa yang akan pergi duluan?" tanya seseorang dengan topeng anjing yang menjadi pemimpin mereka

"Mending kita langsung hancurkan bocah itu bersama-sama." Ucap anggota lainnya.

"Baiklah kita hancurkan anak itu saat dia ke tempat itu dan serang dia habis-habisan." Ucap pemimpin mereka

Kemabli ke Naruto, dimalam itu Naruto terpaksa harus ke desa Uzumaki setelah menerima surat dari kelompok Akatsuki yang telah mengirim kan surat bahwa mereka akan bertemu di desa Uzumaki dan jika Naruto tidak datang mereka tidak segan-segan menghancurkan dan membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya, dan itu jelas membuat Naruto emosi.

Dengan kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam, Naruto tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk sampai ke desa Uzumaki. Sesampainya di desa Uzumaki. Dengan sangat waspada Naruto melihat kiri dan kanannya. Sekarang Naruto telah sampai dipusat desa Uzumaki dan disana sudah ada enam orang Akatsuki yang menunggu kedatang Naruto.

Yang pertama seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang memiliki tinjuan yang dahsyat bernama Kakuzu, yang kedua dengan memegang Sabit besar seperti malaikat maut bernama Hidan. Disebelah Hidan orang yeng telah Naruto kenal bernama Sasori, disebelah Sasori seseorang dengan rambut yang sama dengan Naruto dan dia yang paling mendominasi penghancuran desa Uzumaki dengan bom miliknya bernama Deidara, disebelah Deidara seseorang dengan topeng dan sampai sekarang nama dan kekuatannya masih dirahasiakan dia ketua dari kelompok tersebut dan disebelah ketua ada sosok seperti hiu memkai pedang besar bernama Kisame.

"Jadi kalian semua anggotanya." Ucap Naruto sinis

"Sistem apa yang kau ingin kan untuk bertarung." Balas sang ketua dengan nada datar

"Aku tidak masalah, karena aku pasti bisa membunuh kalian semua dan membalaskan para penduduk yang telah kalian bantai." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua pedangnya.

"jadi kau mewarisi pedang Byakko dan pedang Suzaku." Kata Kisame

"Bukan kau sendiri pengguna pedang Genbu." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah pertarungan dimulai." Kata sang pemimpin.

Naruto terkejut dengan serbuan dari Hidan, Kakuzu dan Kisame yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan dengan reflek Naruto berhasil menghindar, sayangnya ditempat Naruto mendaratkan Kakinya, bom milik Deidara meledak. Rupanya sebelum ini Deidara sudah menanam bom di seluruh area desa.

"Ck sial seandainya aku tidak menahannya dengan pedang byakko dan pedang suzaku, tubuh ku pasti langsung hancur."ucap Naruto walau begitu kaki kirinya berkata lain yang menderita luka yang cukup serius. Bahkan Naruto sudah tidak berlari seperti biasa

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Praang…..

Keluarga Namikaze yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka mendengar suara barang yang pecah. Mereka semua pun berlari kearah suara itu dan berhenti saat melihat beberapa pelayan berada di depan kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato

"A..ano tuan saat saya melewati kamar Naruto-san, saya mendengar sesuatu yang pecah. Tapi saya tidak berani masuk Tuan." Balas sang pelayan.

Minato pun langsung membuka Kamar Naruto dan melihat beberapa foto Naruto pecah. Buruk soal Naruto saat dia menerima sang kakak adalah anggota yang telah memusnahkan desa tempat tinggal Naruto, mulai menetes air matanya.

"Ne tou-chan, Naruto-kun dimana?" tanya Sakura kepada Minato

Sang ayah pun hanya diam, karena sudah berjanji dengannya untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada Sakura saat Naruto meneleponnya. Minato sendiri menyanggupinya untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Sakura

"Ne tou-chan, Naruto-kun dimana hiks?" ucap Sakura yang kali ini sudah tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi.

"Ne.. Sakura-chan tenanglah." Ucap Kushina

"Ta..tapi Kaa-chan, Naruto-kun hiks.." balas Sakura

"Baiklah aku akan membawa kamu ke tempat Naruto dan Sasori berada sekarang." Kata Minato

"Minato." Tegas Kushina

"Maaf Kushina, ini demi kebaikan semuanya." Balas Minato

Malam itu keluarga Namikaze memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama menuju ke desa Uzumaki. Selama diperjalanan Sakura terus berdoa semoga Naruto dan Sasori selamat. Walau ada kemungkinan hanya salah satu yang selamat.

* * *

**Desa Uzumaki**

"Hah...hah...hah... jadi sekarang satu lawan satu." Ucap Naruto

"Sayangnya yang lain tidak bisa melihat aku menyiksa mu." Balas Hidan

Hidan pun langsung menyerang ke arah Naruto dan mengayunkan sabit miliknya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara terus menerus. Sedangkan Naruto sekuat tenaga menghindar sambil menahan Kakinya yang sakit akibat terkena ledakan milik Deidara tersebut. Disaat Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya ke Naruto. Sabit itu berhasil ditahan oleh pedang Byakko milik Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung membalas serangan tersebut dengan menendang perut Hidan. Hidan pun langsung tersungkur, sayangnya itu membuat keseimbangan Naruto juga goyah. Naruto juga terjatuh setelah menendang Hidan.

Hidan pun langsung bangkit dan melompat ke arah Naruto, sayangnya Naruto menghindar dengan cara menggulingkan badannya ke Kiri. Naruto langsung melempar pedang Shuzaku ke lengan Hidan. Setelah itu Naruto langsung melompat dan menusuk Hidan yang lagi mencabut pedang Naruto yang tertancap di lengan kirinya. Setelah menusuk Hidan, naruto menarik pedang tersebut dan memuncratkan darah Hidan dan juga mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Hidan pun tewas.

Setelah selesai Naruto berusaha berdiri dan kembali mencari lawan berikutnya. Naruto pun menelusuri jalan di desa Uzumaki tersebut sambil waspada kepada bom yang di pasang Deidara.

Saat Naruto berjalan dan berbelok ke Kiri, disana sudah ada Kisame. Dan Kisame juga sudah bersiap dengan salah satu pedang legendaris bernama pedang Genbu. Naruto pun dengan sekuat tenaga menerjang Kisame, tapi kedua pedang Naruto berhasil di tahan oleh Kisame.

"Jadi hanya segini saja." Ucap Kisame meremehkan.

Disaat itu Naruto berusaha mendorong Kisame walau cuma beberapa inci. Sedangkan Kisame malah menepis kedua pedang Naruto dan menebas Naruto.

"Aaakkhh..." teriak Naruto karena tebasan Kisame dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Dengan ini selesai." Ucap Kisame menerjang Naruto.

Naruto pun menghindar dan berputar ke belakang Kisame, setelah itu Naruto menebas unggung Kisame dan sekaligus menendangnyadan terdorong

Naruto pun tidak memberi kesempatan dan menendang kembali punggung Kisame sekali lagi dan membuatnya tersungkur kali ini. Naruto pun langsung menancapkan kedua pedangnya dan memotong Kisame menjadi dua bagian. Setelah selesai Naruto berdiri dan berjalan dengan menahan luka di kaki dan tubuhnya.

'Hah...hah..hah.. kalau begini aku akan mati sebelum menyelesaikannya dan menjawab perasaan Sakura-sama.' Batin NarutoNaruto kali ini masuk ke sebuah yang duunya sekolah, awalnya disana Naruto ingin menutup lukanya. Sayangnya disana sudah ada Sasori

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu secepat ini." Ucap Sasori

"Aku juga berharap bisa membunuh salah satu lagi sebelum bertemu dengan Sasori-sama." Balas Naruto

Naruto pun langsung menerjang Sasori disaat Naruto ingin menebas Sasori tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan..

"Ada apa ini?" kata Naruto

"Disini daerah ku jadi kau kiri aku tidak menyiapkan semua hal dengan siaga?" balas Sasori

Naruto pun yang sudah mulai terbiasa melihat beberapa benang tipis yang menahannya. 'Ck, sial.' Batin Naruto

"Dengan ini selesai." Ucap Sasori menarik benangnya dengan membuat tubuh Naruto seperti tersilet

"Akkkhh..." teriak Naruto yang tubuhnya semakin banyak luka

Tapi itu merupakan kesalahn fatal Sasori, dikarenakan gedung tersebut sudah hancur dengan sekali tarikan sasori berhasil melukai tubuh Naruto sekujur tubuhnya dan disaat yang bersamaan gedung tersebut roboh dan menimpa keduanya. Dari reruntuhan tersbut Naruto membawa keluar tubuh Sasori yang terluka parah.

"Kenapa kau menolong ku?" ucap Sasori

"Walau kamu musuhku, tapi disatu sisi kamu merupakan anak majikanku dan juga calon kakak ipar ku." Balas Naruto yang duduk disebelah Sasori. Sasori pun hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya tewas.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah tidak bisa menggerakan badannya akibat luka-luka yang diterimanya. Dia sudah pasrah akan kondisinya. Disaat itu Deidara dan Kakuzu menyerang Naruto bersamaan. Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Dengan ini selesai." Ucap Naruto pelan. Disaat Kakuzu melompatke arah Naruto. Naruto melemparkan bom yang masih aktif saat yang ada direruntuhan gedung tersebut. Diaat bersamaan Naruto memukul bom yang Deidara kembali ke Deidara. Dan berhasil memusnahkan keduanya.

"Tinggal satu lagi dan dia kemungkinan yang paling kuat." Kata Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaganya

Diaat itu ketua Akatsuki yang memakai topeng melepas topengnya dan Naruto terkejut karena dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua. Tapi dengan kondisi mu yang sekarang apa kau bisa mengalahkan ku dan tombak Seiryu." Ucap sang ketua

"Tak kusangka kau mirip dengan Sasuke." Balas Naruto

"Jelas karena aku kakaknya, perkenalan namaku Uchiha Itachi." Kata Itachi

Naruto pun berusaha bangkit dengan kondisinya dan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dan menerjang Itachi dengan kedua pedangnya dan Itachi Sendiri menghunuskan tombaknya ke jantung Naruto disaat yang bersamaan langsit pun menurunkan air matanya.

Keluarga Namikaze pun sampai di desa Uzumaki. Sakura pun langsung berlari ke desa tersebut tanpa menghiarukan teriakan kedua orang tuany dan hujan yang telah membasahi dunia.

'Naruto-kun, Sasori-nii.' Seru batin Sakura berulang-ulang.

Sakura pun menemukan jenazah Sasori. Melihat5 hal itu Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dan berhasil menemukan pria berambut kuning itu dan segera berlari kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun." Teriak Sakura yang telah melihat kondisi Naruto yang sudah terluka disana-sini.

"Sa..Sakura-sama." Kata Naruto yang sudah sekarat bahkan penglihatannya sudah gelap.

"Baka jangan bicara dulu aku akan meminta tou-chan membawa mu ke rumah Sakit." Balas Sakura

"Tidak usah sakura-sama, sudah terlambat." Balas Naruto lembut.

"Naruto-kun..hiks...hiks.." kata Sakura

Tangan Naruto pun mengelus pipi Sakura. "A..aku mencintai mu Sakura-sama." Kata Naruto yang masih mengelus pipi Sakura

"Aku juga, aku juga Naruto-kun." Balas Sakura.

Tangan Naruto pun akhirnya tergeletak ditanah setalah mengelus pipi Sakura. Saakura pun terkejut bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal.

"Hei ini bohongkan, Naruto-kun. Hei." Kata sakura

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa memandang putrinya dari belakang. Kushina pun juga menangis di dada Minato melihat salah satu orang dari clannya tewas.

Sejak hari itu setiap tanggal sepuluh oktober merupakan kelahiran dan juga kematian Naruto. Setiap tanggal sepuluh oktober Sakura terus mengunjungi makam Naruto hingga akhirnya Sakura menyusul Naruto akibat kondisi Sakura yang terus menurun.

* * *

**Another Place**

"Kau ini lama sekali." Ucap gadis berambut merah muda

"Maaf… maaf membuat kamu menunggu." Balas pemuda berambut pirang

"Sudahlah, ayo. Bagaimana pun ini hari pertama kita sekolah." Ucap gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut sambil menarik tangan sang pemuda

"Hei Sakura-chan pelan-pelan." Balas pemuda yang tangannya sedang ditarik oleh gadis bernama Sakura

"Ayolah jangan lemas begini Naruto-kun." Balas Sakura kepada sang pemuda bernama Naruto

Mereka berdua pun berlari sampai menuju kesekolahnya bernama Konoha High School dimana sekolah itu telah banyak meluluskan siswa dan siswi terbaik selama beberapa generasi.

Owari

* * *

Cerita ini akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana ceritanya?

Naruto dan Sakura di Another place itu menceritakan beberapa puluh Tahun dari masa Naruto dan Sakura yang sebelumnya.

Terima Kasih yang telah meReview, Follow dan Favoritkan cerita ini sampai jumpa dicerita berikutnya

Terima kasih kepada

-Just Protecion You by Yoshino Tada

-Cooking For You by Himawari Natalia

-School Days by Akihiko Fujiwara

Sebagai penginspirasi cerita ini

Riviewnya jangan Lupa

Terima kasih telah membaca

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
